In the industry of consumer disposables and medical nonwovens, the emphasis on development is being placed more and more on nonwoven fabrics that are bio-degradable, flushable, without chemicals, and medically safe, possess desired hand (softness) and aesthetic texture, and have sufficient wet strength for their use. Generally, it has been difficult to produce such fabric without using chemicals that may produce reactions in users, or without using mechanical bonding or thermal fusing methods that produce a denser or stiffer fabric or fabric that is not flushable or bio-degradable.
The use of polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) fibers in combination with other absorbent fibers for forming a flushable, bio-degradable nonwoven fabric is known in the industry. The PVA material is known to be medically safe for use in contact with skin or internal body tissues. However, untreated PVA fibers are water soluble and may result in a product that has unacceptably low wet strength. Therefore, prior attempts have used PVA fibers in relatively large amounts of 20% to 90%. However, use of a large amount of PVA fibers results in a product that lacks softness and has a paper-like feel.
Another approach has been to use PVA fibers that have been heat-treated or chemically treated for greater binding strength and stability. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,016 to Okazaki, a paper or fabric is formed with PVA fibers that have been treated in a solution of PVA and an adduct of polyamide condensation product and halogen-epoxy propane or ethylene glycol digylcidyl ether in order to render them boiling-water resistant when heat treated. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,390 to Shoji, nonwoven fabric is formed with PVA fibers that have been heat-treated and acetalized so as to dissolve in water only at temperatures higher than 100.degree. C. or are insoluble. Although a fabric of increased strength is provided, the use of such treated, insoluble PVA fibers results in a product that is relatively stiff, not satisfactorily flushable or bio-degradable, and/or not medically safe for some users.